


Forgive Me

by ajksmusic



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M, crack!fic, implied sexy!times, take none of this seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 14:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2029044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajksmusic/pseuds/ajksmusic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate Beckett needs to request some forgiveness from Castle.</p><p>Warning: This is entirely crack!fic, take none of this seriously. This started as a "what if" and grew from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgive Me

There were three things that Richard Castle had learned while being in a relationship with Kate Beckett:

1: When she's finally comfortable in a relationship, she has no fear when it comes to sex.

2: She's damn sexy when she's angry (this one tends to get him into trouble sometimes, but since it makes her angrier - totally worth it).

3: Kate Beckett owns a sexy schoolgirl outfit. Score.

He hadn't learned this last one until about four months into the relationship. He had been sitting in his study while Beckett had gone home for the evening, apparently too tired to come over to relax before settling down for the night. He tried not to be too disappointed, but she had been testy with him towards the end of the day (it wasn't his fault that he was bored enough to start playing with things on her desk. She was on the phone all day, he needed to be entertained), so he couldn't really blame her too much for wanting some peace and quiet. So it was a surprise when he heard the click of the doorknob to his study, and saw Kate peeking around the door.

It was definitely a surprise when he saw she was wearing high heels, fishnets, and a trench coat when she came all the way through the door.

It was beyond a surprise when she opened the coat and he saw the short (so short) plaid skirt, the tucked in white shirt, and the tie. Oh, that tie. The things he could do with that tie. Flabbergasted (or so instantaneously horny he lost all coherent thought), he could only stare in complete and utter shock, mouth hanging open like a teenaged boy.

Which he guessed he was, in this situation. Or please, could he be the teacher, and she had to be the student who wanted an A. Please be the student who wanted the A. Please oh please oh please.

She sauntered towards him, and it was all he could do to follow her moves across his office, rather than jump up and ravish her there, right there on his desk. She looked at him, and cocked her head to one side.

"You're awfully quiet, Castle. I would've expected a little more from you by now." She had a smirk on her face that he really really just wanted to wipe off. With a blink of his eyes, he finally pulled his eyes away from her oh so delicious outfit and looked up at her.

"Well, this is a … surprise? From the person who wanted, and I quote, a 'quiet night in with no bothersome noises.' " He raised one eyebrow at her, and leaned back in his chair, smirking.

She looked at him, and just smiled. "I figured you were up for a surprise, and we'd always talked about playing, but if you're not up for it-"

He basically vaulted himself out of his chair, almost knocking it to the floor in the process. "NO! No, no, I'm up for it. Oh, I am definitely up for it. Believe me, I would never *not* be up for this." He paused. "What, exactly, is this? Are we … is this 'desperate student who wants an A and the super strict teacher' or …" He trailed off, looking to her for any indication of what he was supposed to be doing.

What he really wasn't expecting was for her to toss her coat on his desk, stroll casually over to him, drop to her knees, and utter, "Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned."

Oh Lord help him. 

...............

  
It was too easy.

She couldn't even handle the look on his face at that point. She pointedly stared at the ground and did not look up at him all, the smile on her face would have given her away in a heart beat. She had been so tired of his antics all day, and just wanted a way to torture him tonight. It was going far better than she could ever have imagined.

She swallowed her laugh, and steeled her expression before looking up at him. "Get on the other side of the bathroom door." He just stared at her.

"Wha -"

"I need to make a confession, we need a confessional. You want to at least create the setting, right?" Really, he was just making this tough on her.

"Right! Just … give me two minutes, and then knock on the door." He dashed off through his office into his bedroom, and she heard him mutter a curse as he tripped over something. Finally the bathroom door slam shut.

Oh it was still far too easy. She gave him the requested two minutes before gathering up the courage to head through his bedroom. She knew exactly what the confession would be, and it wasn't going to be an easy one. Funny as all hell, yes. Easy, no. But it would be worth the wait, and so worth the torture.

As she pulled a small stool up to the bathroom door, she could hear him moving, rearranging things in the bathroom so that he could perch by the door and wait for her to start. She grinned, anticipating what his reaction was going to be. She really should be acting the part of an innocent school girl, but thankfully he couldn't see her, so she didn't have to hide as much. As confident as she usually was in the bedroom, this was just beyond her realm. She took in a breath, to calm her slight nerves, and knocked.

...............

  
He knew he was acting like a horny teen. It was Kate Beckett in a plaid skirt. He hurriedly rearranged some tables in the bathroom, leaving a clear path between the toilet he was going to perch on, and the door.

He had the idea to undress as she was giving her confession, just to speed things along. As comfortable as he was with role playing, he sure was not expecting to play a priest. Anything but a priest. And since it was a surprise, she obviously didn't expect him to dress the part. So, he just assumed that no dress was appropriate.

Castle heard the small stool pull up to the other side of the door, and realized that the two minutes had gone by far quicker than he had hoped. As he started to take off his shoes, as silently as possible, he heard her knock. He opened the door just a crack, just to hear her better.

"Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned." He couldn't hold back a small smile at this, this was going to be interesting, to say the least.

He thought back to his few encounters in a confessional, and came up with a semi-proper response.

"Yes, and what may these sins be?" He was pulling this out of his ass, and if he was headed to hell for being turned on by this, what did it matter if he got the actual dialogue wrong?

He heard Kate clear her throat, and continue. "It has been so long since my last confession, I must explain why I have done this. I have been in a relationship for some time," He openly grinned at this, as he pulled his socks off his feet, "and I feel I have not been truthful with him on several occasions."

This brought a frown to his face, and he almost stopped unzipping to open the door. But he decided that she came to him to do this, to play through this, and it wasn't a real confession. But he so looked forward to hearing what the confession actually would be. Sexy!Beckett needed to hurry it up.

"And how have you not been truthful with him? Tell me your truths, so you're not longer burdened." Ok, so maybe his responses were really lame, but he was making this up as he went, what should she expect?

"Forgive me, Father, for I …" He stood at this point, ready to start pulling off his slacks as she spoke.

"Yes?"

He was balanced on one foot at this point, pulling one leg through.

"For I … I have read Nikki Heat fanfiction."

What?

..............

  
THUNK

She couldn't help the bark of laughter that came out as she heard him fall. She knew he was getting undressed, did he really think she wouldn't hear him, being a foot away from the door? She could hear him every time he breathed, let alone moved to take off an article of clothing. All she had to do was wait for the right moment. Kate waited for the door to fly open, and when it did, the sight in front of her brought her to the floor. He was standing there, mouth agape, his pants halfway down, and trying to figure out how to get out of them while staring at her.

"What the hell, Kate! Seriously?" She really couldn't take the look on his face, and just laughed harder. "What was that about?! Fanfiction? Nikki Heat fanfiction!?" The tears were streaming down her face at this point, and she was doubled over on the floor, arms around her stomach.

He just kept staring at her until she finally composed herself and looked up at him, with a look of complete innocence on her face. "What, Castle? What's so wrong with that?"

"It's about you and I, for one thing! And it's just … it's weird, okay? And why would you be so mean, honestly! Coming here and … and … and teasing me like that! Get me all hot and bothered and so ready, and just …. doing that?! So cruel. You are so cruel." She was back to openly laughing at him from the floor.

"Castle, did you seriously think that I wasn't going to get some form of revenge for today? You were up my ass the entire time I was at work!" Wiping away tears, she started to get up off the floor to walk towards him. As she got closer, he started pulling his pants back up his legs, undoing all the work that he had done in the bathroom just a minute before. "Oh come on, you're not *that* upset about this, are you?"

He threw her a look that stopped her in her tracks. "Oh ho, Beckett. You started this. You wanna dance? Then let's dance." He turned on his heel, and without a glance over his shoulder, he jabbed a finger at the bed, his intention for her crystal clear. She sat on the edge of the bed, a puzzled look gracing her face as he shut the door to his office behind him.

She could hear him rustling around on the other side of the door. She sat still, her skirt bunched up behind her. Kate figured he didn't want her to move, or wasn't welcome to leave, until he gave the go ahead. Unsure of whether this was part of the game or not, she decided on sitting, albeit impatiently.

Suddenly, she noticed all sounds on the other side of the door had stopped. "Miss Beckett?"

What the -

Oh no.

"Miss Beckett, could you please come into my office?" She stood, unsure of what would be waiting for her behind the glass. But she started this game and, hell with it, Kate was not one to back down from her own challenge. Taking a step forward, she knocked on the door as she opened it.

One step into the room, and she gasped. Castle was reclined in his chair, dressed in a new suit, and he had even added a tie. His legs were extended out, feet perched on his desk, and he had one eyebrow raised, daring her to question him. She wouldn't dare, not with what she saw in his hand.

A ruler.

Ruh roh

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This started off a year ago as "oh my gosh there is seriously Bible fanfic" that morphed into "What is Kate Beckett 'confesses' to Castle about reading fanfic" and that grew into this. I would like to note I am not Catholic, I have no idea how a confession works, and I do go to church every Sunday so please no fire and brimstone. This is just a bit of sexy!crack!fic that oozed out of my brain.


End file.
